Zuko & Iroh tales
by Butterfly582
Summary: I absolutely love the father/son relationship between Iroh and Zuko this is going to be a series of story's after Zuko becomes Fire lord of the good time's, hard time's, laughter, tears, triumphs, and struggles, Iroh and Zuko share together as a family, Sorry I know the summary isn't the best, Please Read and Review :)
1. Guilty Concisions

Zuko had been Fire lord for six months now. Zuko was hoping by now he would feel happier but as each day went on. Zuko felt more and more guilt. Zuko felt guilt tortes what he did to his Uncle. Zuko felt guilt tortes what he did to Aang and everyone else. Zuko was hoping by now he could just let go of the past But Zuko just couldn't shake the guilt he felt. Even though Zuko and his Uncle lived together once again. And their relationship had never been stronger. Zuko couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve anything he had received. Over the past six months. The place as Fire lord, the relationship with his Uncle, the forgiveness from his Uncle, and Aang and everyone else he had hurt. Zuko felt like he didn't deserve any of it.

Zuko rested his chin on his hand when he heard his bedroom door open. Zuko looked over and saw his Uncle.

Zuko sighed "Hello Uncle" Zuko said. "Dinner is ready Prince Zuko" Iroh said.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry" Zuko replied.

"Is everything alright Zuko?"

Zuko sighed "I'm fine I'm just not hungry"

Zuko knew Iroh could see right through his lies. Iroh walked over to Zuko's bed.

"May I sit down?" Iroh asked?

Zuko nodded his head yes and Iroh sat next to him.

"Now Zuko I know full well when something is bothering you. And I know you're not one to speak your mind. But I've known you long enough to know when you're lying and when something is bothering you. Now tell me what's troubling you" Iroh said.

Zuko sighed "it's just something stupid that I'm struggling with" Zuko replied.

"Zuko no matter what it is you can tell me. I've always listened in the past and I'll listen now" Iroh replied.

Zuko sighed "I don't deserve any of this"

"Deserve any of what Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked?

"I don't deserve to be Fire lord. I don't deserve the relationship I have with you. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness. I don't deserve any of this after everything I've done in the past. You've told me before Uncle that someone with a pure heart needed to be Fire lord. Well I don't have pure heart Uncle. I've messed up so much in my life. I've made so many mistakes. I've made so many bad choices. I've endangered so many people. And I ruined so many people's lives. During my hunt for the Avatar. And I don't deserve people's escapist. I don't deserve your love. I can't understand how you still love me after everything I did to you. I'm such a failure. Even my own father doesn't want me. Father constantly told me he should have killed me when he had the chance." Zuko said.

As tears began to build up in his caramel colored eyes. Before Zuko could say anything else. Iroh pulled Zuko into a hug. Zuko didn't fight the tears back. Zuko wept bitterly in his Uncle's shoulder. Iroh rubbed Zuko's back.

"Prince Zuko where is all this coming from, why do you do this to yourself?" Iroh asked.

Zuko cried until there were no tears left. Iroh gently pulled up his trembling, sniffling nephew. Zuko's eyes were puffy and his face was red and stained with tears.

Iroh wiped away a few stray tears before kissing Zuko on the forehead.

"Zuko I want you to listen to me. Listen closely you are 'Not' a failure! You are one of the best Fire lords the Fire Nation has had in a long time. You are so brave and strong. Yes you've made your mistakes but Zuko we have all made our fair share of mistakes. Nobody is perfect." Iroh said.

Zuko sniffed "b-but Uncle I-I still don't understand how you can forgive me after everything I've done" Zuko said.

"Zuko I've told you before I love you so much you are like a second son to me. No matter what you've ever done or said to me. I could Never hate you. You are my pride and joy. And Zuko I know your father wasn't ever proud of you. But I am beyond proud of you. You've come through so much in your life. And I can began to tell you how proud I am of the young man you have become" Iroh said.

Zuko sniffed "b-but Uncle I-I'm not your son I'm just your nephew"

"That may be true Prince Zuko. But in my mind you are my son and with your father being gone. I promise you I'm going to try to be the father your father never was" Iroh said.

Zuko sniffed then smiled, "Are you really proud of me Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Of cores your father was a fool for not being proud of you. But your father couldn't see the amazing, talented, smart, kind hearted Youngman that I saw." Iroh replied.

Zuko smiled "Thank you Uncle you don't relies how much that means to me"

"You're welcome I love you Zuko" Iroh said.

"I love you too dad" Zuko replied.

Zuko and Iroh shared a hug before standing up.

"Now come on I made your favorite for dinner" Iroh said.

Zuko smiled and went and had dinner with his Uncle.

Thanks for reading there will be more to come please leave comments and let me know what you thought thanks, Butterfly582


	2. Nightmares

Hey Everyone, Thanks to everyone who read my story, Sorry it's taken a few day's to update. But here's chapter 2 Nightmare's. Zuko has a nightmare in the middle of the night and Iroh is there to sit with him and comfort him. Please R&R love to hear what you guys have to say.

Iroh was sitting in his room reading a book. Iroh looked over at the clock and saw that it was one thirty in the morning. Iroh put his book down and blew out his candle. Iroh got under his covers and tried to fall asleep. But before Iroh could fall asleep he heard a noise come from Zuko's room. Iroh sighed he had sent Zuko to bed two hours ago. He should have been asleep by now. Iroh re-lit his candle then he made his way to Zuko's room.

Iroh opened Zuko's bedroom door and walked in. As Iroh approached Zuko's bed. Iroh could see Zuko squirming in his sleep. And he could hear little whimpers coming from Zuko. Iroh placed the candle down before sitting next to Zuko. Iroh gently stroked Zuko's face. Zuko's face was wet Iroh sighed Zuko had been crying in his sleep again. Iroh gently shook Zuko in attempt to wake Zuko up. Zuko shifted in his sleep.

"No, No! NO GET AWAY!" Zuko cried.

"Zuko it's me wake up" Iroh said.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Zuko wake up you are dreaming!" Iroh said as he shook Zuko.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Zuko cried out.

"ZUKO!" Iroh called.

Zuko's eyes snapped open. Zuko started to cry. Iroh picked Zuko up and rocked him.

"Shh... don't cry it's alright" Iroh said.

Zuko clung to his Uncle's shirt and cried. Iroh sighed he hated this time of the year. It was the anniversary of Zuko's mother disappearance.

Zuko let out a sob "M-My M-Mother w-where they…

"Shh… it was just a dream" Iroh said.

"U-Uncle t-their t-taking my mother" Zuko said.

"No honey no there's no one trying to take your mother" Iroh replied.

"B-But they did take my mother. T-They took her away from me"

A-A-And I couldn't save her" Zuko said as more tears fell from his eyes.

Iroh wiped the tears away.

"Please don't cry Prince Zuko it's alright. You had no idea what was going on when your mother was banished and there was nothing you could of done" Iroh replied.

"B-But Uncle I might have been able to save mother if I would have tried hard enough" Zuko replied.

Iroh sat Zuko on his lap and stroked his hair.

"Zuko there was absolutely nothing you could have done for your mother. You were no match against your grandfather or your father. Iroh replied.

Zuko sniffed then he rested his head on his Uncle's chest.

"Uncle I miss my mother" Zuko said.

"I know Zuko I'm sorry you had to lose your mother" Iroh replied.

"I'm sorry the loss of my son caused you the loss of your mother it wasn't fair to you"

"It wasn't your fault Uncle you couldn't control what happen to your son" Zuko replied.

"That's where your wrong my boy. My son went to war because I forced him to go to war. If I wouldn't of forced him. Then he could still be alive" Iroh said as he felt tears in his own eyes.

Zuko rested his head on his Uncle's shoulder.

"You still got me I know I'm not your son. But like you've said before you may be my Uncle. But since my father is gone. You're going to try to be the best father to me you can be. And so I'm going to do the same. I may not be your son. But you always say you see me as a second son. So I'm going to try to be the best son to you. I know I haven't always in the past. But I'm going to try my hardest from here on out" Zuko said with a small smile.

Iroh smiled and kissed Zuko on the top of the head.

"You always try your hardest to make me feel better. And I love you for that" Iroh replied.

"And always remember Zuko you're Never alone! I'm Always here for you no matter what!"

Zuko smiled "I know Uncle thank you"

Iroh smiled before laying Zuko down.

"There we go no more tears. Try to sleep I love you very much" Iroh said.

I love you too Uncle Zuko replied.

Iroh smiled then he sat with Zuko until Zuko fell back to sleep.

Iroh covered Zuko up then he kissed him goodnight.

Goodnight My Son.


End file.
